remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Spy
The Sky Spy, a satellite-based technology designed for collection of information, is a component of Cybertronian expedition ships. It is responsible for data collection, such as the vehicle scans used to reformat the first generation of Transformers following their arrival on Earth. Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon After being reactivated by seismic activity from the volcano the Ark crashed into, Teletraan I deployed a Sky Spy to explore the area for suitable Earth-based alt modes for the stasis-locked Transformers. A Sky Spy was also used to scout the Arctic Circle for the cause of the global decline in temperature. During its pass, it spotted a large green crystal protruding out of the snow and ice. It also detected Decepticon activity in the area. One Sky Spy unit met its demise when it was shot out of the sky by Megatron using the ancient Crystal of Power. That unit was later re-enabled, after Ratchet said that Teletraan I was debugged, and being "checked out". The unit then unveiled the largest Space Bridge the Decepticons had built up to that point. Some time later, Sky Spy was observing the coast of Japan when the electronic gremlin Kremzeek ran amok in Autobot Headquarters. It escaped by 'riding' Sky Spy's transmission beam and emerged in Japan. Dreamwave Generation One continuity Starscream deployed a Sky Spy to scan suitable alternate Earth-modes for his Combaticons. ''Transformers/G.I. Joe'' A "repair drone" on the Fera Islands was activated by accident by members of G.I. Joe. It immediately flew up with a velocity greater than sound's and scanned the surrounding area to find suitable alternate modes for the Autobots. During its search, it was spotted by Starscream and Megatron, informing both the Decepticons it wouldn't be long before they'd face their old enemies again. ''Transformers Legends'' anthology Starscream shot down Sky Spy as it had the ability to shut down Megatron's weather control machine. Ratchet was sent to retrieve the Sky Spy, and ended up using it during a rescue to scan the mind of a human in order to gain the medical knowledge needed for an operation. The human, a veteran nicknamed Stitch, returned the favour by using the titanium from his prosthetic hand to complete repairs on Sky Spy, and the device was successfully used to shut down Megatron's machine. 2001 Robots in Disguise cartoon When Koji Onishi wondered if they'd ever find his father, Midnight Express assured him that their Sky Spies were out searching for the Predacons 24/7. IDW Generation 1 continuity During the Clampdown, the government used Sky Spies to keep an eye on the populace. For their own security, of course. Many were used to boost the security at the Primal Basilica, and one (Sky Spy 12-0815) recorded the destruction of Rodion's police headquarters. ''Animated'' cartoon Optimus Prime deployed a Sky Spy probe shortly after the Autobots awoke on Earth. It scanned nearby vehicles as templates for local disguises. Ask Vector Prime In Primax 085.0 Eta, Perceptor sent a Sky Spy to Gargent 087.0 Kappa to collect data on the alternate universe. Optimus Prime and his team of Spy Changers used the returned technical readouts to modify their bodies to resemble the other universe's native cyborgs. ''Transformers vs. G.I. Joe'' A Sky Spy was buried aboard the Ark, which had crashed on a Scottish island. When the young boy who would become Destro investigated the ruins of the ship, he accidentally reactivated part of Teletraan 1, who deployed a Sky Spy probe. With no local machinery to scan, the probe scanned the native humans, and partially reconfigured a nearby Decepticon based on the schematics it had obtained. ''Transformers: Universe'' A Sky Spy makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Notes *In the Marvel Generation 1 comic and Dreamwave's Transformers/G.I. Joe crossover comic, the satellite drone operated by the Ark's computer is not given a name. *Spike was the first one to coin the name 'Sky Spy' in the ''The Transformers'' cartoon episode "Fire in the Sky". See also * Shooting Star Category:Drones Category:Cybertronian Technology